In known assemblies of this kind, one set of axially acting urging means have been used for urging arcuate sealing segments into sealing engagement With the sealing surface on the first member, said first member usually being stationary, whereas another set of radially acting urging means have been used for urging the arcuate sealing segments into sealing engagement with the sealing surface on the second member, usually a rotary member.
Sealing assemblies of this kind are often used for sealing the ends of large or very large rotary drums, such as those used in rotary kilns and the like. Because of the large size it is often necessary to use a large number of sealing segments, such as twelve or more. This means, of course, that a corresponding number of axially acting urging means for each sealing segment will be required.